


容器

by a1iconditioner



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 23:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1iconditioner/pseuds/a1iconditioner
Summary: 放了敌人一马的Kent将遭到上司们的惩罚。





	容器

**Author's Note:**

> R18(G)  
> 注意：OOC   
>  Nv1   
>  (几乎看不出的)隐童车   
>  轻微尸体要素   
>  我对埃及神话的理解尚在需要感谢维基百科的程度

金发男人被咒语紧紧反箍在用于审讯罪者的金属制台上，面部紧贴着凹槽，光裸臀部见不到一丝遮盖布料。早先还戴在他头上的金色头盔已经被摘掉骨碌碌滚到一旁。他不确定接下来会发生什么——即使这并不难猜测。

虽然可以感受到性交的快感，但事实上，领主们本身并没有性需求，用这种方式来惩罚没有成功执行任务的人类下属却一直是他们之间不成文的传统。因为他们很清楚，高潮的颤栗之后，意味着更多的服从。

魔法替他们节省了润滑的时间，只是个简单的咒语，男人的后穴变得湿滑柔软，便于操弄。Ohrmazd是他们中的头领，他第一个走上前去，伸手固定住Kent弓起的腰，动作轻缓地将食指和中指插进甬道内，紧接着又加了一根手指。指腹往里毫不留情地按压着肉壁，如机器般熟练地挑拨起男人膨胀的情欲。另一只手则在他的大腿内侧来回打转，不时夹起两指留下绯红的掐痕。他知道怎么做才能让Kent兴奋起来，秩序领主对每一位安插在人间的探员都了如指掌。

Kent忍住轻哼的冲动，即使他早先被Deedra撸动至硬起在射精边缘的性器前端再度缓缓渗出了液体。

“你知道自己做错了什么，对吧？”  
暗绿色的肉块凭空出现在祭台前方，它们已经进入半腐烂的状态，粘稠的组织液仍不断从粗糙的截面中溢出，散发着铁锈和真菌的气味。Kent发觉有一只手将自己推向它们，他认出了那布满鳞片的表层。  
是自己今早放了一马的Vandaemon。

“好好尝尝，记住这股味道。” Deathrax猛地一按，Kent整张脸埋进了肉堆里。液体和柔软的块状物从四面八方涌来，侵占他的每一个感官。他尝试着紧闭双唇，可咸腥苦涩的味道已经绑架了味觉。呕吐冲动自胸口涌起，喉头被反酸灼烧得发疼。

他们会为了这种事惩罚自己吗？  
会的。Kent自问自答道。  
他们什么都干得出。

确定人类的身体可以承受接下来的动作后，Ohrmazd直起身准备插入。在此之前他满意地拍打了下Kent的臀瓣。极少晒到阳光的苍白皮肤下是饱满的肌肉，此时却因击打泛起粉红掌印。清脆的一声表示惩罚正式开始。

Ohrmazd粗暴的动作令Kent感到疼痛——强烈的异物感折磨着男人本就不太清晰的神志。他下意识夹紧被肆意进出的部位，可如此快速的抽插能冲撞开任何刻意的肌肉收缩。很疼，但让他尝到了痛楚的甜美。  
紧接着对方便开始不满于仅仅用阴茎干他，用力抓起了他的金发，把他从尸肉中拽出。

新鲜空气是多么美妙。但他尚未来得及大口呼吸，方才在他后穴中进出的手指又捅回了前面那张嘴里，用力地搅弄着舌根，多余的唾液已经浸湿了Kent的下颚。  
他对自己身体的反应感到很疑惑。每次完全的填充都能收获一声满足的叹息，即使被肉块挡掉了大半。  
就像这么久以来他期待着有人能这样对待他，把他的脸按进腐烂发臭的尸体里，狠狠地干他的屁股。

光是这种想法都已经让他的性器再次抬起了头。

“你以为自己很高尚吗，在人类面前作出可望不可及的姿态？谁能想到你也不过是只膝上犬罢了。就算是头盔也遮不住低劣的本性，Kent Nelson。”

祭坛周围除去湿漉漉的撞击声以外只有寂静。Kismet的声音却回荡在Kent的脑海里。他在胀痛和快感中思考，呻吟着快要攀上极乐的巅峰。  
他们甚至不屑于开口对自己说话。他想。

Ohrmazd没有射在他体内，但他的背上留下了点点乳白色，随着时间流逝变得冰凉。Kent并没有到达高潮，恰恰相反，他的快感在抽出那刻戛然而止了。Kent不满地肉堆中发出抗议的声音，他需要更多的充实感帮助他舒缓因即将被轮流填满而紧绷的神经。渴求高潮的穴口隐隐开合，他的大腿内侧靠上了祭台冰凉表面磨蹭着，以极低的效率自我慰藉。

“光是这样就已经不行了啊。”  
大概是不希望Kent做出什么超出控制的事招致更多的疼痛，Kilderkin走过去把他的双手用纂刻着咒文的金环铐到了祭台两侧。金环内圈有两排不那么锋利的锯齿，足够在人类的皮肤上留下痕迹。

Arion代替Ohrmazd走上了祭台，手中直径大概三公分多点的金属圆头棍在入口处打转，微烫的表面前后摩擦着已经泛红的皮肤，疼痛中带着些许隔靴搔痒般的不畅快。Arion随后将棍状物整个捅入甬道内左右搅动着，发出微妙的水声。  
Kent不止一次地感觉到自己像是这些半神们泄欲的玩物，只顾将意愿悉数倾倒在身上，其他一律不在管辖范围内。尸块中戳出的断骨在他的面部皮肤上留下狭长殷红的瘢痕，Vandaemon的髓液或许有什么腐蚀作用。

Arion掀起宝蓝色长袍下摆的动作显得有些迫不及待，Kent随即感觉到有什么重新回到了自己体内。突然的插入，却没有Ohrmazd动手时来得痛苦。更重要的是Arion容许他从那些肉团中抬起头，呼吸正常的空气。那双握刀斩断亚特兰蒂斯之敌的手此刻牢牢卡在Kent的后腰上引导方向，使得后者一次抬头都是在增加抽插的深度。

“你很紧，就算你学不会魔法，我们也会喜欢你的。”  
Arion满意地看着Kent线条完美的——由Nabu塑造出的——脊背正以不小的幅度颤动着，这样在脑子里告诉他。

一头金发和脖颈大半掩埋在尸块的黏液中。炽热的吐息和侵犯大概已经给他松了松口，接下来的事情就简单多了。让他为了那几秒快感放纵自己沉沦于泥沼；让他卑躬屈膝，痛哭流涕，恳求领主们的蹂躏。

“你真的想要复辟秩序吗？还是说你更想要这根屌把你操到失禁？如果Inza看到自己的丈夫现在是这幅模样，她会怎么想？”  
Jheryl这样说着，漫不经心地靠在祭台旁伸手握住Kent的性器前后撸动起来，拇指在柱体顶端的凹陷处打转。

Arion像呼应他动作般加快了速度，毫不留情地碾压在敏感的深处。突如其来的快感增加显然令可怜的Kent无所适从，他张开嘴哭喘起来，却被腐烂的肉糜呛了满口，发出介于啜泣和干呕之间的声音，仍尝试着回复些什么。

“……In…Inza…”

最终出口的也只有支离破碎的，妻子的姓名罢了。

Kent一想到这整件事，就有羞耻和悲伤混合的感觉涌上心头。被前后夹击的快感冲昏头脑时，Inza的一颦一笑浮现在眼前，遥远而熟悉的棕红色发丝蹭过鼻尖的芳香，无不带着讽刺意味。  
这些Jheryl都看得清清楚楚，他残忍地用现实撕裂男人心中最后一片没有被沾染的净土。

“你根本不配想着她，尤其在这种时候。”

那两人的动作愈发大了，Kent开始难以招架如潮水般汹涌的冲击，被束在祭台两旁的双臂剧烈颤抖着，锯齿几乎要嵌进皮肤。Arion可以感觉到他的穴壁在绞紧，在精液射到Jheryl手上的那几秒更是如此。

高潮后的Kent脱力般重重倒回那堆肉山里，Vandaemon皮肤粗糙诡异的质感包裹了他的面颊。他感觉有什么温热的东西从眼角溢出，划过被蹭破的伤口，突突跳动着发痛。或许是泪水。  
Jheryl的那些话使他的的确确感到屈辱了，所爱被剥夺，令人感觉自己一文不值的那种屈辱。  
但同时他又十分兴奋，因阵阵余韵而呜咽，在Arion拔出后翘起淌着液体的臀部摆动。Kent因为自己开始享受责罚而感到更加痛苦，灼烧一般的感觉刺痛着所剩无几的自尊。

除去Ohrmazd的精液外Kent的后背依然空白一片，没有什么痕迹，像一块崭新的画布，诱惑着在场其他人留下属于他们的记号。

Arion满意地将自己的位置交给Osiris，往生之神下身木乃伊绷带一圈圈松散的样子其实有点好笑，不过Kent是看不到了。他只能感觉到低于体温的一根东西缓缓插进了自己身体里，像面前的尸块一样冰凉，混合着早先Arion射进去的温热来回搅动。  
Osiris动作很慢，但每一次进入都会抵达最深处。性器前段随着往前的动作又蹭过祭台布满装饰的表面，微不足道的刺激反倒勾起Kent身为雄性人类最本能的欲望。他开始夹紧大腿根部徒劳地尝试得到更多触碰。

面对如此行径，Osiris有些不悦，深绿色的五官表情复杂。他泄愤似地在Kent光裸的背部留下一连串啃咬的印记。Kent有了之前不愉快的经验，不敢再贸然张嘴发声，只能哼哼。

Osiris转头看向Nabu，手上没闲着，在Kent的皮肤上刺下殷红。  
“这是你的婊子，管好他。”

就算什么都看不到，Kent也知道Osiris在对谁说话。  
他感到属于另一个人的手抚过他的后腰。如此熟悉的力道和体温，此时却令人颤栗不已。从八岁开始便渴望摆脱的回忆随即重新回到眼前。篝火旁男孩和男人起伏的身体；空旷宫殿里回荡的呻吟；烫金布料上凹陷的抓痕。

Nabu把Kent从祭台上放了下来，用同样金制的细链条链接起他手腕上的束环，背在身后。  
Kent前额的碎发被尸体的血液浸透干燥，变得缕缕分明。他勉强抬起头逆光看着Nabu的脸，由于角度关系Nabu头上的金饰显得格外闪亮，令他不得不眯起眼睛，将剩下的神性抵挡在外。

彼时他突然想起，秩序领主并无人类可以观测到的固定形象。他们只会以他肉眼可以感知的形象出现。他甚至无法得知他们的全貌，他们的语言则是Kent Nelson身为一介凡人永不可窥探的天机。之所以在戴上头盔后才会被称为命运博士，是因为自己只是神明借人类躯体施展法力的工具；是承载不可言状之物的媒介。  
是随时可弃的容器。

本就不是同个维度的造物，有何反抗可言？  
多年来累积的绝望感早就将他淹没了。睡梦中，行走时，这些声音无处不在。他们知晓自己生命里每一个细节，掌握所有已走过和将要走过的路径。

Osiris的阴茎还停留在他的身体里，冰凉双手和腕间布质绷带的摩擦已经在胸口蔓延开来，尖锐的指端又剜出几处伤口，Kent疼得齿间嘶嘶抽起冷气。Nabu拽起他的头，用不带情绪的空洞眼神注视着，虎口卡在下颚处用力迫使他打开口腔，动作干脆地将他摁进自己腿间。

Kent下意识大张开嘴，忍受咽喉被侵占的不适。Nabu的味道算不上很好，但比Vandaemon的腥臭味来得更容易接受许多。

“放轻松，Kent，想想你从前是怎么做的。”  
学会服从，学会接受。  
某个被尘封已久的声音骤然在Kent耳畔响起。

前后两个柔软处一次次被撞击使他几乎难以保持两腿着地的姿势。随着最后某下深入，Osiris射到了绞紧了的肠壁内，异样的温度激得Kent一阵扭动，拉扯到腰间的伤口，疼得他喉咙里发出某种低吼。

Gemimn还不等他拔出来就硬捅了进去，把之前累积的液体挤出穴外。充血的眩晕感使Kent再难去追究现在后面的到底是谁，双腿的使用权也完全交给对方，由人摆布。Nabu的双手仍在用力，令他不得不随着抽送的节奏上下套弄着自己的头，他不敢把嘴闭上，因为牙齿磕碰只会换来更粗暴的对待。

有Gemimn率先做了个插队的表率，剩下的领主们急不可耐地朝祭台旁边的Kent走去。霎时间Kent感觉有无数双手在触摸着自己，有的是在轻抚，有的是在抠挖新鲜的伤口。似乎是Anu的手擅自解掉了束缚着他手腕的链条，现在他的双手也空了出来，被用于服务尚未发泄过的器官。Kent原本光洁的皮肤此时遍布程度不一的淤斑，创口和红肿。有只手正缓慢地撸动着他的性器，动作柔软但有力，四指握紧施压，让他爽得身体僵直。

他又高潮了，在Amethyst的手里经历短暂的瘫软和长久的余波。分泌增多的唾液混合泪水，夹杂着Vandaemon的血和Nabu刚刚射在他脸上的，使他看起来已经一塌糊涂。  
他甚至不知道后面操他的人是谁，在他大张着嘴耷拉舌头呼吸时趁机插了进来的人又是谁。或是他已经根本不在乎。他弯曲膝盖只为了更好地配合侵犯的律动，以填满心底某个不见底的深渊。

“你应该明白，不将身心完全交付给我们，会招致怎样的后果，Kent Nelson。”  
即使已经神智不清，Kent仍听出了Amon辨识度极高的声音。他感觉有一双炽热的手掰开了自己的双腿。

Amon的阴茎很长，且有着高于常人的温度。Kent显然已经感觉到了，他布满红色血丝的蓝眼睛此时因久违的扩张感而睁大，多得快要溢出的唾液从咧开的嘴边流下，扯出一道淫靡的细丝。Kent觉得自己快要死了，但他很清楚，这只是种假象。Amon的举动让他分不清这是奖励还是折磨，只顾寻求最后的释放。精液喷溅伤口上的疼痛让他在最后一次绝顶时昏了过去。

……

Kent睁开眼睛，看到的是自己卧室的天花板和顶灯。之前的一切都那么逼真，某些地方似乎还在隐隐发疼。他试探性撩起衣服，什么都没有看到。  
真是狂乱的梦境，他想。

他跌跌撞撞地走向卫生间洗漱，在扭门把手时感觉左腕一阵剧痛。鲜红痕迹赫然在目。

“好的容器拥有刻度，记住这一点，Nelson。”

**Author's Note:**

> 阅览感谢。


End file.
